


[100+ Word Challenge] Batch 2: Ohmiya

by jade_lil



Series: 100+ Word Challenge - JE PROMPTS [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Arashi - Freeform, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles of 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	[100+ Word Challenge] Batch 2: Ohmiya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinoface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/gifts), [shinigamiami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigamiami/gifts).



> I MISS MY OTP SO MUCH.

 

  * **Light**  



It doesn’t make sense for him to still be alive after the accident, not when it didn’t only leave him incapable of doing most things by himself but it also took away his sight; he doesn’t know what he did to deserve this fate, to have everything taken away from him in an instant just when things finally starts looking up for him – for them. 

Most days he finds himself wondering how long it will take before he ends up throwing himself out of the apartment’s balcony, and maybe this time he’d be dead for real; he wonders about that game level he left unfinished, and if he’ll ever get around to playing his DS again without breaking into tears even before he’s able to get his hands on it. 

But then Ohno comes home to him at the end of each day, exhausted but still strong enough to cradle him, all gentle smile and loving kisses in between attempts at relaying the highlights of his day to him, holding him close as Ohno breathes his words against his neck. There are a lot of things he wishes he could do, things he knows he won’t be able to, but then when he turns, Ohno is there, grabbing for his hand and telling him he loves him so, and Nino thinks, he can still go on knowing that everything he needs is here, with Ohno.

 

 

  * **Crave**  



He arches up to him, fingers finding the older man’s sturdy shoulders and clinging there; he’s almost bent in half, head thrown back in an angle that may look rather painful to others but Ohno knows him too well to worry over him hurting himself in the process. Instead, Ohno maps his skin with his mouth, parted slightly so as to suck and nip at his pale skin as he pleases. 

He’s grabbing for Ohno’s arms for support without meaning to, flipping their positions over until he ends up straddling Ohno’s legs, and one of Ohno’s hands supporting him by his waist.

He’s keening as he starts rolling his hips, forwards, backwards, lips finding Ohno’s ticklish spots by memory alone; Ohno resolves to keeping himself still for now, knowing that he has to get what he wants first – to satisfy his cravings to everything that is Ohno – before he allows Ohno the luxury to take whatever it is that he craves himself. Nino leans forward to wrap his arms around Ohno’s neck, mouth finding the sensitive skin beneath Ohno’s ear and begins sucking that spot earnestly; Ohno whimpers the way he supposes Nino likes, tightening his hold around Nino as Nino rocks against him. 

 

  * **December**  



It makes sense because he wants it, but knows it isn’t fair if he’s the only one wanting it. 

“I want it too,” Ohno says but it is mostly said with one hand wrap around himself and the other he uses to stroke Nino’s face as Nino takes him into his mouth, slowly, like each touch of Nino’s tongue along his length is answer enough. 

Nino doesn’t answer, not this time, not because he can’t but mostly because, well, he can’t and that because he doesn’t have anything to say, not now, when he can stare into Ohno’s eyes and know that having him inside his mouth still isn’t enough. 

Ohno reaches down and touches his face, his chin, his temple, brushes his bangs away from his eyes as he thrusts softly against Nino’s mouth. “I want you,” he says, thrusting shallowly into the heat of Nino’s mouth, like everything is starting to make sense again, at least for him. “It feels like Christmas when you’re here, and I like it,” he follows, possibly making sense only to himself before he bends his knees and closes his eyes. 

Nino pulls back far enough to speak, one hand on Ohno’s legs while the other he uses to pump at Ohno’s cock, tracing the veins around it as he kisses his way down, down, down. 

“It sucks when you make sense even when you’re not supposed to,” he mutters and takes Ohno back, as deeply as his gag reflex will allow him, humming at the feel of Ohno’s muscles tensing against his grip. He breathes through his nose and tilts his head, vaguely hearing Ohno’s whimpering when the older man sure hits the back of his throat. 

Ohno nods and moans some more. “You got me there,”

 

 

  * **Past**



He marches towards the exit with barely enough strength to keep him going, chastising himself over and over for coming here when he knows he shouldn’t have. But he has to know – has to see it for himself for once – but now that he did, he’s scared. 

Scared that this time, he may not be able to forgive Ohno for doing this to him again. 

He is at least able to pull himself out of that club, out into the dark alleyway leading to the club’s parking lot where the lights are not working and the smell is hideous. His eyes are prickling with tears, his throat closing up at the memory of Ohno, and Ohno’s body swaying to the music, and Ohno’s hand working their way along his partner’s curvy hips. 

He feels sick, he feels violated, like all those promises Ohno said to him years ago meant nothing at all; he makes to grab for his phone, eyes still shut and realizes with a start that the past has finally manages to catch up faster than he thinks it can. 

And he hates it.

 

  * **Space**



 

He smiles and smiles, does his work without complaint like a good little idol, but knows that it’s not enough; he makes it through each day wishing he could go back to how he was before all these, before fame claimed what he supposed is his. 

It’s been years, and he can’t even remember when the order was given, but he figures it is no longer relevant, not when they were simply given two choices back then – to quit the group, or to quit each other. 

Back then, he thought choosing the second one was the right thing to do, but after a few years, he doesn’t know anymore. 

Because he still finds himself looking to his left and wanting the same thing all over again, to fill that space and cross that distance if only to make things right – if only to feel how it’s like to be alive again.

He doesn’t, because he knows his space had already been filled by someone else and it is too late to want it back, no matter how much he wants to.


End file.
